


Accidental Booty Call

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, There's no plot here, this is purely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: In which John sits on his radio and broadcasts himself thinking about the Deputy.





	Accidental Booty Call

You swore, throwing the empty beer can into the growing pile. “How can you guys shotgun so damn fast?” 

“Lots and lots of practice,” Hurk replied burping loudly. “Me and Sharky been doin’ this since we were like...12 or somethin’ it’s been awesome.”

Sharky had let you crash with him after you royally pissed off John Seed and instead of laying low he’s turned it into a full on party between the three of you. “Let me guess, you’d shotgun a case and then set something on fire right?”

“Damn right! I almost set Nancy on fire once, Uncle Hurk was real buttsore ‘bout that one.” Sharky was starting to slur a little bit, but Hurk (who you assumed was always in a state of inebriation) was acting the same as always. Even after you’d polished off two cases of beer. “I should prob’ly go to bed. I’m feelin’ arson-y right now.” 

You all said good night, Hurk driving off in his car while you and Sharky went into the house. 

Starting off towards your respective rooms, your radio crackled to life and you had to clamp a hand over your friends mouth when he heard who it was. “ _ Deputy, _ ” John’s voice sounded smooth, like he had been practicing how to get your attention. “ _ It’s late you know, why don’t we just call off this little chase and you can just come back to the ranch. I’ll even leave the door unlocked for you. _ ” 

Your hand hovered over the button, Sharky looked positively bright with excitement. “I told you!” He whispered pointing to the radio. “Total. Hardon.”

Holding up a finger for him to be quiet you pressed the button. “You’re right John, it is late. So why are you calling me? I could have been asleep for all you know.”

“ _ You sound more than awake to me. _ ” Sharky looked like he wanted to scream, his mouth hung wide open and you watched as he moved his hands around frantically. “ _ Is Bowshaw treating you well? _ ” 

Both of your faces fell and you had to clear your throat. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“ _ Sure you do, you’re staying with him. Right? I can only imagine what goes on after the two of you go back into that trailer of his.” _

“Man, we ain’t sleepin’ together!” Sharky snatched the radio completely out of your hand. “And besides, you’re the one that wants a piece of the dep!”

You glared at him, he had completely fallen for John’s trap. Mouthing an ‘oh, shit’ he handed the radio back. “Anyway, it’s been fun John but I got other stuff to do.”

“I am so sorry.” He waited for the radio to be completely turned off. “I was just excited and I mean, honestly, he’s just trying to figure out if he has a shot or not.”

You’d have to leave in the morning, there was no doubt about that now, but for now you just said good night and slumped into the guest bed you’d been offered. After a few hours you still couldn’t sleep and decided to turn the radio back on just in case, and you were met with heavy breathing. 

It sounded like whoever was there was running, their breath hitched with every stride, but then you heard the moan and knew it was a different kind of race. You went to check the frequency but figured out who it was before even turning the radio in your hand. “ _ Deputy… _ ” 

Your heart jumped, was he...yes, he was. John Seed was thinking about you while he got off. You listened as he hissed and groaned for a moment, your hand moving across your chest before finally sliding down and popping the button of your pants. Assuming he had accidentally sat down with the radio on his hip, you waited until he moved around and his voice cut out. “You know,” listening had such an effect on you. “This would be  _ much _ more fun with two of us.” 

“ _ Really? _ ” John thought for a moment before sighing heavily. “ _ And why is that? _ ”

“Sharky said you had a hardon for me, didn’t think it was literal.”

He growled and you bucked your hips, the sound pushing you closer to the edge. “ _ You have no idea Deputy. _ ”

“Enlighten me then.” 

“ _ There’s an abandoned cabin Southwest of you, just off the main road. Meet me there in half an hour. _ ”

The radio clicked off and you were left feeling more conflicted than ever. Did you stay here, and finish yourself off safe and sound? Or did you meet with John and possibly get killed? Either way, you were gonna finish hard, you were sure of that. 

Throwing caution to the wind you jumped up from the bed and ran to the truck. Sharky was snoring loud enough to be heard outside, you weren’t worried about waking him as you left, but you kept the lights off until you were on the road anyway. 

You found the cabin almost fifteen minutes later and pulled into the driveway finding John already there. His shirt sleeves were rolled as usual and you watched as he lifted his arms up showing you he wasn’t carrying anything. 

He waited for you to walk towards him before lowering his arms. “Fancy meeting you here, I guess Sharky really was right.” 

The obvious tightness in his jeans made it difficult to concentrate, his pupils were blown wide making his blue eyes look black in the low light. “I’m not here to play games with you Deputy.”

“I never said you were.” It was fun, seeing John all riled up and knowing that he wasn’t trying to kill you this time. “But you have to admit, this is fun.”

You had walked slowing past him towards the house, the chill in the air showing him plainly that you’d left your bra at home. 

He followed closely behind shutting the door as soon as he could and wrapping arm around your waist. John’s hand rested just between your hips and your stomach flipped, he pressed against your back making you feel his arousal. “You’ve done enough teasing Deputy.” 

His lips were brushing your ear as he talked, beard scratching your neck. And you loved it. Your shirt was torn open, buttons flying everywhere and John’s hands were on your skin this time to mark it in a different way.

Flinching as your fingers brushed against the wrath scar he made another throaty noise and turned you around to kiss you hard. You knew your lips would be bruised in the morning, but working open his shirt you found it didn’t matter, you would enjoy this and worry about tomorrow when it came. 

Your hands were fumbling with each others clothes. Belts were yanked out of the loops, buttons were torn off, and zippers were foregone. In a matter of seconds you were both down to your underwear and you were practically vibrating with anticipation. John’s hands ran down your sides, the length of his fingers evident with how much skin he was touching.

His hands gripped lightly and he walked you backwards until your legs hit the bed, he lifted you and tossed your body further up the bed making you squeak. “Tell me Deputy,” his body covered yours as his lips trailed down your collarbone. “What is it that you want from me?”

You were so close already, just from all this. “All of you.” 

John made a noise against your throat and you gasped. One of his hands trailed down to your hip toying with the fabric covering the rest of you, the light movements of his fingers making you shiver. And just as suddenly as he was kissing you, your panties were ripped from your body, the pieces being thrown to the floor. 

“Look at how wet you are for me.” You wondered how often he growled, you’d never be able to hear it again without completely losing it. “You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you Deputy?”

His fingers moved across your skin toying with your folds and you whimpered, the effect on John was immediate and you felt him twitch against you. Pushing a finger inside of you John closed his eyes. “Shit, you’re so tight.”

“It’s been awhile,” you didn’t want to tell him too much, the way his eyes lit up at the revelation though made you sure he was going to enjoy this. “Don’t tease me.”

“Oh,” the smirk on his face made you nervous and excited. “I plan on making this a night you never forget.” 

Adding a second finger, John started slowly pumping his hand in and out of you, picking up speed after a few seconds. Writhing underneath him only seemed to spur him on and you were just  _ so close _ .

You reached down to touch your clit, to push yourself over the edge and just cum already, but John snatched your hand lifting it to his lips. Sucking on your fingers John bent his fingers to hit you in the perfect spot grinding on your clit with the heel of his hand. Within seconds you were screaming incomprehensible words your hips lifting to get more from him. 

Working you through your high John kissed every inch of skin he could reach before pulling his fingers out of you and licking them clean. His boxers were pushed down his thighs and John was pumping himself now looking at your flushed face. “Have you fucked anyone since you got here?” 

“No.” He was leaning over you watching your face. “Haven’t had the time.”

“You just get yourself off, all alone in the woods.” He wanted to hear how you liked it, he wanted to know what would make you feel good. “What do you think about when your fingers are buried in your cunt?” 

If he kept at it, you were sure he wouldn’t even make it inside of you. But you couldn’t wait and grabbed his hips. “You, please John, I need you!” 

That was all he need to hear and without warning he was plunging into you stilling as he filled you completely. You barely listened as he said your name focusing instead on his rolling hips, the feeling of him inside of you like that dragging you towards another orgasm. 

It was obscene, the amount of noise you were making just from the slow movements. Whimpering and keening with each thrust wasn’t enough for John though, he wanted you to scream, to say his name, to tell him how good it felt. He wanted you to tell him how close you were, that he was hitting so deep that you weren’t sure if you’d be able to walk properly. 

And you did it gladly. Lifting your hips to meet his you let out a cheeky “oh, John” and fisted his hair bringing his face to yours. With his body over yours there was just enough friction on your clit to bring your orgasm faster and John could feel it.

“You’re so tight,” he moaned. “It’s not fair. I’m not gonna last if you stay like that.” 

His hips snapped faster the closer you got, he was pounding into you with more force than you were sure you could handle but your body loved it and the second orgasm washed over you making your body convulse with each wave of pleasure. John followed just after grunting out “yes” with each hit.

John rolled off of you and in the silence it was just the crickets and the both of you trying to catch your breath. “Hope you don’t plan on chasing me out of here, I don’t think I can walk let alone run.”

Regretting those words the moment they passed your lips you couldn’t help but enjoy the sound of the laugh that followed. It wasn’t forced or full of malice like the others you’d heard, John was happy for once with nothing but joy. “Trust me Dep, I’m not going anywhere any time soon either.” 

You fell asleep curled against John you sweaty skin sticking to one another, but neither complaining.

Only a few hours later you woke with a start, John was still asleep beside you and you could see the tension had completely gone from his face. He looked peaceful and you almost hated running out on him, but you couldn’t stay and you especially couldn’t expect anything other than malice when he did wake up.

Grabbing clothes you got dressed as quickly as possible realizing the moment you got in the truck that you’d left your panties on the floor. It was too late by then and you left getting back to Sharky’s just as dawn was breaking.

“Hey Dep,” he said rubbing his eyes as you walked through the door. He looked like he just woke up and you hoped he wouldn’t remember it. “Have fun?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

You were proud of the lie, your voice had stayed even and calm, but the smirk on your friend’s face said that he knew you were lying. “Are you wearing John Seed’s shirt?” 

Sure enough, you hadn’t even noticed the blue fabric you’d thrown around your body wasn’t your own flannel but the shirt you’d all but ripped from John hours ago. “Shit…”

“I ain’t judging, maybe now he’ll chill the fuck out and leave us all alone.”

“ _ Oh, Deputy. _ ” The singsong voice echoed from your hip.

Both of you groaned.


End file.
